


Fingers

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [12]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin is honoured by Wrathion allowing him to explore different parts of his body to the usual fare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin is a cis man; Wrathion is a trans man.

Anduin had to take a deep breath. This sight was always a little too much.

He had Wrathion -  _Prince Wrathion_ , the Black Prince, the last of the Black dragons - underneath him, for starters. His breathing was quick and ragged, his eyes staring unblinkingly into Anduin's and his lips parted, his oddly scaled skin unusually free of sweat in a way Anduin wouldn't be if their positions were reversed - and most importantly, Anduin had his hands down the front of his trousers.

Wrathion ground his hips up against Anduin's hand again and gave a lewd-seeming gasp, tilting his chin away from him submissively but without breaking eye contact. Anduin swallowed and gently continued to massage Wrathion's penis underneath the pads of two of his fingers. He could feel the other Prince's underwear growing steadily damper under his attentions; he had him pinned with his other hand to Anduin's own bed, and  _that_  seemed to help, too, Wrathion wriggling under him and giving a satisfied hum when Anduin clamped his hand down hard enough as to stop him moving.

Anduin pressed a kiss, then a gentle bite to Wrathion's exposed neck. He hissed, then gave an irritated grumble - Anduin bit harder and was rewarded with a high-pitched squeak, his cock twitching under Anduin's fingers.

He continued this, rubbing Wrathion off with touches that alternated between teasing and so firm they made Wrathion try to squirm away where moments ago he'd been begging (sometimes verbally) for more. Anduin's cheeks flushed as he did - then flushed even more when he made another request that he hadn't made before.

"Anduin... please, inside of me..."  
Anduin began to withdraw his hand to reach for the lubrication when Wrathion grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand back down with a groan.  
"Nnn, no. Here..." He rolled his hips back up against Anduin's fingers, coating his fingertips with his slick fluids and pushing them against his... er, other entrance. Did Wrathion even have a name he liked it to be called? "Please..."

Anduin kissed Wrathion's desperate lips, at least partly looking for reassurance. He'd never done this, before. Then again, he supposed Wrathion had never touched the likes of  _him_  before, either, and he'd done just fine the first time there - so he lay his concerns to rest and pressed the pads of his fingers firmer against Wrathion. He leaned into the kiss and moaned, but grinded his hips impatiently against Anduin's hand at the same time. Anduin kept his fingers still, letting Wrathion take them at his own, slow pace.

He was more difficult to work open here than he was at his rear passage, and that, at least a little, made Anduin worry. The way Wrathion has talked about himself, he wasn't even sure if his anatomy was  _complete_  or if he'd hit scar tissue half way up and cause his partner unexpected and unwanted pain - but the way he was working himself open, wriggling down onto Anduin's fingers, made Anduin wonder if he'd simply exaggerated, or forgotten in the midst of his arousal.

He was hot and more than wet enough to make Anduin feel secure in the knowledge that Wrathion's enthusiasm wasn't faked for pride's sake, at least. His finger inside past the first knuckle, he risked moving his finger a little, slowly twitching the end in a tickling motion like the one he'd use if he was... well, pleasuring himself this way. Wrathion gasped and squirmed - biting his lip and changing the angle Anduin was moving his finger at, before giving another, louder moan. "There," he breathed. "Keep it there."

Anduin was happy to do as he was told. Wrathion's whimpers grew short and needy as Anduin stroked his finger against what, now he was concentrating, he could feel to have a different texture; he noted that he'd gradually, inadvertedly, slipped a little deeper than he had been before, but now he knew where Wrathion wanted him he was sure to keep in place where he was.

Out of curiosity, he began making his gestures a little firmer. He could gradually feel Wrathion beginning to open up over him, his tightness coming in waves now rather than constant - the dragon's whimpers turning to moans as Anduin pushed against that sweet spot he'd been shown.

Carefully, Anduin pushed a second finger up against Wrathion's entrance. Wrathion gave a desperate gasp and tilted his face to Anduin's to seek a kiss, gradually working his fingers deeper into himself.

Anduin gently broke away and planted another kiss to Wrathion's forehead before he spoke. "Do you ever have trouble putting your cock in?"  
"Ahh... sometimes," Wrathion said, his voice high-pitched. "It's wh-- why I wanted to practice..."  
"You could've done this in your own time," Anduin murmured, an apology on his tone despite the way he continued to rub against Wrathion's soft spot. Wrathion arched his back and gave a loud moan before he managed to respond, "Don't tell me you genuinely thi-- ahh, think that would have been as fun, Anduin Wrynn..."  
"I suppose not," Anduin grinned. He gently stretched his fingers apart, making Wrathion whimper and gasp for air like he'd been winded. "Are you alright?"  
"M... More than alright..."  
"I'm glad," Anduin said, warmth in his tone. He saw the blush shining at Wrathion's face and smiled. The dragon never did know how to handle affection. "I love you."

Wrathion's orgasm continued to build, and a few times Anduin wondered if he'd missed it and was carrying on past Wrathion's limit. But he knew when he felt it. Wrathion held his breath for an almost worryingly long time, then squeezed Anduin's fingers so hard he thought he'd break them - then let out his breath in a long, loud moan, collapsing back onto the bed from where he'd arched his back. Anduin kissed him as soon as he could and was met with all of the passion he'd expected, Wrathion slipping his tongue between Anduin's lips and giving mid-pitched hums as he gladly tasted him.

Anduin could feel Wrathion's grip on him loosening. Maybe at a later date, he'd ask about exploring the possibility of using this as foreplay to open up Wrathion's possibilities. He knew the dragon liked choices. But for now, he slipped his fingers out of him; brought them up to his face to lick them clean as Wrathion watched, his pupils still wide with affection and arousal. It seemed, at least, that perhaps they'd do this again some time.


End file.
